The Love from Within
by Kamikazi15
Summary: Xiaoyu and Jin have a perfect marriage, perfect life. But, with a baby on the way how will Jin react to being a father and will it change his life for the good? Find out and see.


The Love from Within

Chapter 1: When Xiaoyu entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, She didn't know what to expect. " Maybe I'm not too cut out for this." She thought to herself. " But, it's too late to turn back now; I have my grandfather to support." She thought while boarding the airplane. When she did, she had butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous and didn't know how to control it. All of the other fighters just stared at her, all except one. That one person goes by the name of Jin Kazama. Who didn't pay any mind to her at all, just stared out the window. This isn't their first time meeting one another. They met at the Mishima Mansion where she and her grandfather stayed until Jin moved out. Actually, that's how she was enrolled into the tournament. She's always had a crush on Jin since day one and hopes that he feels that way as well. When she saw him her heart immediately skipped a beat. " Jin is attending this Tournament as well. This is my chance to make my move." She sat down in the seat next to him. "Hi Jin!'" She said as she waved to him. He turned his head ever so slowly waking up from his daze. " Hi Xiaoyu, What surprise to see you here." He said with a smile. She smiles as she leans back into the seat. " So, what brings you to the Tournament Jin?" Jin sighs and looks out the window, " I'm searching for my mother, and I thought you would know." " Oh, well, I did but since it's been a while since we last saw each other. I forgot." She explained. Soon, the pilot was signaling that it was time for the plane to lift off. Xiaoyu prepared for her new journey with the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. She turns in her seat to face Jin. " Jin, I'm sorry to hear about your mother and I hope you find her." She said. "Thanks, and I hope you win as well. But, don't let your hopes up, we may battle one another."

She looks confused " What do you mean by that? Are you calling me weak?" "No, I'm just saying expect the unexpected." Jin explained. She looked at him in disbelief. " Ok Jin, I understand expect the unexpected. Got it." The plane is now airborne. Possibly 5 hours into the ride. Jin is sleeping and Xiaoyu is on her laptop messaging her grandfather. Soon, it begins to bore her. And she finds herself slowly drifting away to a dreaming wonderland. She dreams about having a huge amusement park in China. Big lights and rides that will make any child's fantasy. Then, she dreams about Jin and how they'll spend the rest of their lives together. A huge house…Kids (2 at the least)…. Maybe a dog, One day she'll make those dreams a reality. Jin nudging her to awake from her slumber soon interrupted her dreams. " Xiaoyu, time to get up, we're here." She woke up rubbing her eyes and yawning. " Are you ready yet?" Jin asked. "Yep. Let's go."

She gets out of her seat and walks off the plane. Knowing that her journey has just begun on this long ride. She hopes to claim victory of the tournament and also Jin's heart and respect.

Chapter 2:

Seven years later…

Luckily for Xiaoyu, those dreams did become a reality. She was finally married to the man she truly loved, Jin. They've been married going on three years now, and they own a mansion; Thanks to Jin's company he owns. No children just yet, Xiaoyu plans to change that really soon. This morning, the sun was beaming just right when Xiaoyu woke up. She noticed that her husband was still sleeping away. So, she carefully got out of bed trying not to move an inch. But, that was interrupted when she felt his warm touch around her waist. She turned around with her hair blowing with breeze of the open window. " Good morning Jin." She said with a smile. " Good morning dear." He replied. " I tried not to disturb you since you were sleeping ever so comfortably." She explained. " Are you kidding? I would rather have my wife disturb me more than anybody else." They soon hear the doorbell; their butler answered it right away. "Sir Jin, your cousin awaits you." He said "Open the door for me please." Jin said. " Agreed Master." The butler soon opened the door to reveal Asuka's face. Jin comes running downstairs and stops at the door. " Asuka." He said. " Jin." She said as she walked through the door. Xiaoyu walks downstairs. " Morning Asuka, what brings you here this early in the morning?" She asks. "We've got problems." Asuka said. " What problems?" Jin asks. "Actually, I prefer to talk in private with Xiaoyu about this, Jin. Do you mind?" Asuka explains. " No, I don't mind." Jin said. "Come on if you need to talk about it Asuka." Xiaoyu said. " Ok." Said Asuka. She walks up the stairs following Xiaoyu. When they got to the room, Xiaoyu sat on the bed, followed by Asuka. " So, what did you want to talk about?" Xiaoyu asked. " Well, it's kind of hard to say." Asuka replied. " What do you mean? Are you and Hworang ok?" Xiaoyu asked. " Yes, we're fine. But…" Asuka said.

"But what?" asked Xiaoyu "Well, I'm…." " You're what?" Xiaoyu asked. " I'm breaking up with Hworang because I don't know if he wants to date me anymore and besides I'm pregnant by him and I don't know if he wants the baby." Asuka explains, " What did you just say?" Xiaoyu asked, " I'm pregnant by Hworang." She answered, " Are you sure?" Xiaoyu asked " Yes" She answered Xiaoyu sighed. "What's wrong?" Asuka asked Xiaoyu looked at her and said, " I don't know how Jin will take this considering the fact that they're rivals." " NO! Don't tell him, he'll skin me alive!" Asuka said. " Tell me what?" Jin says as he walks in.

Xiaoyu gets up from the bed and pushes Jin outside while saying " Nothing Jin, just go outside and wait your turn to come in." " So… I have to wait my turn before entering my own room?" He asks His wife nods with a smile. " Ok, love you, bye-bye!" She says as she shuts the door. Jin puts his hand over his face and shakes his head while saying " Sometimes, I really don't understand my wife." And continues to walk downstairs.

Chapter 3:

" Bye, Asuka!" Xiaoyu says as she waves at Asuka. When she leaves out of her sight, Xiaoyu shuts the door. But, turns around and is startled by Jin standing directly behind her. She jumps out of her skin from how much he startled her.

"Jin! Oh it's you, don't scare me like that, almost gave me a heart attack." Xiaoyu said. " Xiaoyu, Are you hiding something from me?" Jin asks, " No, why do you think that?" Xiaoyu asked, " You've been acting really strange and suspicious lately." Jin said " Strange? Suspicious?" She asked " Yeah." Jin says " You're not describing me babe, try again." Xiaoyu says as she pats Jin's muscular chest as she walks away. But Jin grabs her wrist and pulls her back and says, " Xiaoyu, I'm serious. Whatever you're hiding from me tell me now and get it over with."

" Can we talk about this later?" She asks as she pulls herself away. But, Jin had a pretty good grip on her. " I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." He told his wife. " Actually, I don't mind. But, if you let me a little bit loose, then we can talk. But, with you holding tight like this is kinda restraining me to talk to you." She explains " Maybe. I'll think about it." He says " Maybe if I told you that my lungs are not acting properly at this moment." Xiaoyu says. " Huh?"

Jin asks. " I CAN'T BREATHE YOU BASTARD!" Xiaoyu screams " Oh, sorry." Jin says as he lets her go. She walks to the white color couch to catch her breath, Jin follows. " So, are you going to tell me?" He asks, " Would you let me catch my breath?" She asked. Jin rolled his eyes. After five minutes of her catching her breath, Xiaoyu is ready to tell Jin what's going on. " Are you ready now?" He asks, " Yes." She replies. Moments past. " Ok, so are you going to say something?" Jin asks, " Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants. I'll tell you. Go and sit on the couch this may make you mad." Xiaoyu says " I don't like the sound of this already." Jin says as he sits on the couch. " Ok, I'm going to make this really, really short ok?" She asks, " I'm listening." Jin says. Xiaoyu sighs and says, " Asuka is pregnant by Hworang." Jin's eyes widen " Well, um, I didn't know that he had it in him." Jin says. " Soooo… you're not mad Jin?" Xiaoyu asks, " No, that's what he's suppose to do. We're made to do that honestly." Jin explains

"Oh, well. Speaking of pregnancy—. Jin, "No", cut her off. " No what?" She asks

"No as in, No children as of yet Xiaoyu, at least until we get those results of the Devil Gene denigration project." Jin explains " But—". Xiaoyu says Jin interrupts " No buts, after the results we can then consider about children. Understand?" Xiaoyu shrugs her shoulders " That's reasonable. When do the results come?" " Tomorrow, so it's a short time." Jin says. " So if they come back positive what happens?" Xiaoyu asks, " I become a full blooded human, the scar on my arm will disappear and I will live a normal human life… something I always wanted since I was a child. So, when I do have children they can have a healthy life as well." Jin says

" Awww… my husband is a little softie." Xiaoyu teased as she elbowed him. Jin just looked and smiled at his beautiful wife.

Chapter 4: Results day for the Kazama's. Xiaoyu woke up that morning

feeling very uneasy. She was excited but also scared. _"What if Jin still has the Devil Gene? Then, my dreams will be destroyed. I want to have children one day, but if it means waiting for these results, so be it." _Xiaoyu thought to herself. This morning again she woke up before Jin did. She got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom and did her morning business. From there, she walked to the door and then grabbed her silk red Chinese robe her grandfather sent her as a wedding gift. She then proceeded out of the doorway and down the stairs. She sees the butler at the bottom of the staircase looking out the window. "Good morning." Xiaoyu greeted, he turns around and waves while saying "Good morning ." Xiaoyu smiles and walks away to the kitchen. She makes herself two pieces of toast and goes to sit on the couch to watch television. After thirty minutes of watching television Xiaoyu decides to go to the dojo to freshen up on her fighting skills. She goes upstairs and changes into her fighting clothes and heads out the door. But before that, she tells the butler "Keep a look-out for the results while I'm gone ok?" " I will do so ." he responded. With that, Xiaoyu walks out the door.

Forty-Five minutes later: Jin walks down the stairs and looks at the butler and greets "Good morning." "Morning to you too ." he responds "Have you seen Xiaoyu anywhere?" Jin asks "Yes, she went to the dojo for her morning exercises; she told me to keep look out for the results." "She went to the dojo without me?" Jin asks ", she waited for you as long as she possibly could. She should be back—. The noise from the garage immediately signals that Xiaoyu was home. The sound of the key entering the keyhole and the sound of the doorknob move made an uneasy feeling upon Jin. As soon as he heard the door open he ran towards it, and opened it with great force making Xiaoyu stumble just a little. "Well so much for a happy greeting home!" Xiaoyu said in an angry tone. "Why didn't you wait for me to go to the dojo with you?" Jin asks while shutting the door. "Jin, I did. You were sleep; I didn't want to disturb you. So, I left; the butler told you where I was right? So there wasn't any need to panic." Xiaoyu explains Jin looked in the other direction. "But, if it'll make things better. I'm sorry for not telling you." Xiaoyu says. She walks over and gives Jin a hug, Jin hugs her back. But, it was soon interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Sorry to ruin this precious moment, but, the results are here." said the butler.

Chapter 5: Xiaoyu and Jin just stare at the butler for a second. "Ok, guess I'll get it." The butler unlocked the door and received the results. Once he got them, he gently sat it on the table in the living room. "There you are Mr. And Mrs. Kazama." The butler says as he walks away. Both of their hearts skipped a beat. Each step they took was like looking into a death trap. Both of their lives depended on this one little result. Jin and Xiaoyu took a seat on the couch. Xiaoyu grabbed the result envelope. But before she opened it she said "Jin, no matter what the results are I'll still love you. Nothing can ever change that." Jin smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. With that Xiaoyu opened the envelope, and the husband and wife read the results. They read: _"In the results of Jin Kazama and Xiaoyu Kazama. The Devil Gene Denigration Project we hereby state you positive. You have successfully completed the project and now you will become a full-blooded human. The scar on your arm will soon disappear and you will live a happy and wonderful life. Now, if you have children they will no longer be affected by this gene. _Sincerely, G-Corporations

As she read the results Xiaoyu felt a tear running down her face. Jin heard his wife sniffling he turned to her direction and asked "Xiao, are you crying?" "No." she said in a stuffy tone. "Are you sure?" Jin asked as he lifted her bang to reveal her face. Xiaoyu was as red as a tomato from crying so much. "Now, I'm going to ask you again, were you crying?" Jin asked Xiaoyu smiled and said "Yes, I was. These are tears of joy Jin; I'm happy; because now we can add a new chapter to our lives and I'm just filled with happiness and also joy." "I guess the scar will be gone by tomorrow. I hope so." Jin says "Me too." Xiaoyu agrees. Jin reaches over and wraps his arm around wife and pulls her close to him and caressed her hair with his available hand. In walks the butler, he asks "So how was everything?" "Everything went great, thanks for asking." Xiaoyu says with a smile. She looks up at Jin and smiles then she goes away from his grip and heads for the staircase to go upstairs. Jin looks back and she looks at him, she smiles at him one more time before heading upstairs. When the coast was clear, the butler sits beside Jin and asked "So, when is that scar going to disappear?" "Tomorrow hopefully or possibly later on today." Jin says "That's great. Well, guess I'll be on my way." The butler says as he gets up and walks away. Time flies away and before he knew it, it was nighttime. Jin turned off the television and all the lights and headed upstairs. When he got to his room he noticed that Xiaoyu was sleeping away, something he should be doing. He looked at his alarm clock it read 10:50pm. He looked at Xiaoyu again, and noticed she wasn't under the covers. He gently picked her up and placed her under the covers so that she can be nice and warm. He saw her blank face turn to a smile; he smiled and laughed to himself. He changed into his pajama pants and climbed into bed. But, before he went to sleep he checks to see if the scar was there. Unfortunately, it was. _"Hopefully, it'll be gone by tomorrow." _He thought to himself. Finally, he found himself asleep, drawn away by his own slumber.

Chapter 6: Jin awoke the next morning to realize that he felt recharged and rejuvenated. Something he never thought he'll feel in years. And for the first time in his life, he woke up before Xiaoyu. For a second he thought he was dreaming. "_Huh? Me waking up before Xiao; Man, this is weird. But wait, I only woke up after Xiao because of the Devil Gene, so that means." _Jin thought to himself as he immediately ran to the nearest mirror. Luckily, it didn't wake up Xiaoyu. To his surprise the scar completely vanished. Jin was officially a human; and for the first time in his life he actually felt normal. Jin realized that his wife was still sleep, so he decided to tell her when she wakes up. Jin walks downstairs to see the butler. "Good Morning. " Jin greets "Morning Mr. Kazama." The butler greets "Wait a minute; I never thought that I would see you wake up this early ." Butler says "Me neither, I guess it just happens." Jin says. Jin turns and walks away towards the couch to watch television. Fifth-teen minutes later Xiaoyu comes downstairs her eyes widen by the fact that her husband is awake before her. "Well, I never thought I see the day Jin." She says. Jin's heart jumps at the sound of his wife's voice. "And good morning to you too, Xiaoyu, Notice anything different about me?" Jin asks Xiaoyu stands in front of Jin to examine him. "Hmm?, Well, your hair is still enacted to your head; you're still muscular and still very handsome, so, no not really." Xiaoyu said "You didn't even see the other side Xiao." Jin said as he turned around to reveal the arm that once had the scar. Xiaoyu's eyes widened yet again when she saw that her husband's arm was completely bare, no scar in sight.," So you mean?" Xiaoyu asks "Yes, I am a full-blooded human Xiao." Jin responds Xiaoyu runs and jumps into Jin's arms. Just being is his presence brings chills up Xiaoyu spine she knew that her dream was going to come true. "So are there going to be little feet running around here soon?" Xiaoyu asks "Not yet, I want to go celebrate first." Jin says as he gently lets his wife off of him Xiaoyu gasps while saying "Really? That's perfect Jin! We can invite everyone, you think of the perfect ideas; that's exactly why I love you." Xiaoyu says. "I know you do, if you didn't we wouldn't be married." Said Jin Xiaoyu puts her hands on her hips "What does that mean?" she says "I'm just playing around Xiao, but you know it's true, you just told me that you love me." Jin says "Of course I do." Xiaoyu says as she goes upstairs. Nighttime falls yet again on the married couple and it's time to head out. Xiaoyu and Jin walk to the front door; from there they begin their very elegant and magnificent night together.

Chapter 7: "So where are we going Jin?" Xiaoyu asks "I'm not telling you. That's why I have you blindfolded." Jin says as he holds onto his wife's hand for guidance. "Jin, I'm kinda scared. I mean, I'm blindfolded and it's dark and spooky." Xiaoyu said "There's nothing spooky about where I'm taking you." Jin responds "Are we there yet?" Xiaoyu asks "Not yet." Jin says. They walk down a hill to reach their destination. "Now?" Xiaoyu asks "Yes, we're here now." Jin says "Good, now can you take this blindfold off me?" Xiaoyu says "Sure thing." Jin goes behind his wife and then removes the blindfold. He revealed beautiful scenery of where he first proposed to Xiaoyu three years ago. "Wow, this place looks so different, How did you remember where this was Jin?" Xiaoyu says "How can I forget where I proposed to my beautiful wife? There's no way that I can forget this place." Jin says Xiaoyu blushes while saying "Awww, you're just saying that." Says Xiaoyu "No really, I mean it; you're the best thing that could've happened to me." Jin explains "Really?" Xiaoyu asks "Really." Jin says He then leans in to kiss her. Their lips press sending a sensation of desire and temptation for their needs. The kiss was passionate and Xiaoyu wanted more, she didn't want Jin to let go and neither did he. From there, they just looked at each other; Xiaoyu then blushes and says "Wow, we haven't kissed like ever since we first lost out virginity to one another in high school." She continued by quietly laughing to her and then saying "My grandfather was furious when I told him that I wasn't virgin anymore. Kinda think of it he really wasn't mad at me at all, he was mad at you more than anything." The couple laughed and then headed back to their home. The temptation was still there, Xiaoyu felt it in her bloodstream she wanted Jin just as much as he wanted her. In fact, it was so bad that they rushed all the way home. Later, they pull up into their driveway; with the sound of the garage door opening, them getting out of the vehicle filled the atmosphere. Soon, the couple entered the home; to find the butler fast asleep on the sofa. The couple runs up the stairs with some of the curiosity left within them; with Xiaoyu leading the way. As going up the staircase Xiaoyu realized that there were rose pedals but when she saw her room her eyes automatically lit up with excitement. "Jin what is this?" She asks "It's a surprise; I can't tell you what's going to happen next." Jin explains "So basically means expect the unexpected right?" says Xiaoyu "Right." Jin says Xiaoyu raises an eyebrow in a very sensual way; he looks at her the same exact way. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Xiaoyu asks Jin nods up and down he also smiles.

Chapter 7 continued: Jin and Xiaoyu stare deeply into each other's eyes waiting for someone to make a move. Jin was tired of the staring and decided to make the move by kissing Xiaoyu, their lips intertwined as the feelings reappear. He then proceeds to take off his shirt revealing his muscular body. Seeing this made Xiaoyu's heart jump, she wraps her arms around his neck and gently pulls him down and kisses him. She takes off her shirt to reveal her slim yet astonishing figure. He proceeds to kiss her neck in little places, and then continues to unlash her bra; he kisses her from her cleavage down to her navel. He then unbuckles her pants and pulls them off, revealing her bare undergarment. He slowly pulls them off as well to show her bare flesh. Moments past and the two bare people stare at each other again; Jin laying under his wife stares deeply into her eyes before asking "Are you sure you want me to do this? If I do, there will be no turning back." She looks at him very uncertainly for a moment to gather her thoughts; soon she shook her head up and down to give her husband her approval. With that he carefully penetrates her dark world; she clinches her eyes with the pain she feels. "_Oh Gosh, this hurts so badly, good thing that I'm not a virgin anymore. But, if that's the case, it shouldn't hurt as much; he just needs to move." _Xiaoyu thought. She was tight and very warm; and Jin loved every bit of it. Then he starts to move inside of her and she feels everything. "_This feels weird; gosh, didn't know that over 6 years without sexual experiences such as this would put a toll on me." _Xiaoyu thinks again. Soon she starts to feel a mixture of pain and pleasure as their journey comes closer. Then, she feels nothing but pleasure; her moans get louder as they progress in their sexual desire. Jin's name finally crept out of her mouth before they reached the end of their awaited destiny; she wrapped her arms around Jin's back and held on tight. She gasped and her eyes widened by the ultimate amount of pleasure that she received that she scratched Jin's back with her nails. But Jin didn't care because he was feeling the same thing she was; ecstasy. The couple's skin fell on top of another from the energy they have left; Xiaoyu collapses on top of Jin's chest. She hears his heartbeat and it matches the rhythm of hers; Jin runs his fingers though her hair as she wraps her hands around his back. Soon, she falls asleep on Jin; but he doesn't. Instead, he just stares and dreams of how lucky he is to have a wife like Xiaoyu. He loves her so much that if she leaves his presence then he's liable to die; he then looks down at his wife and smiles. He kisses her on the cheek then, gets comfortable and goes to sleep. He dreams about his mother, Jun telling him about his destiny and what it leads to. "Jin, just believe me; I'll tell you what destiny lies before you later, but it starts from the person you desire." Jun says. With that, Jin wakes up from his slumber the next morning confused and very worried. _"Was that dream I had, a sign?" _Jin thinks to himself; then he looks at Xiaoyu. He thinks about it really hard until he finally gets it and his eyes start to widen.

Chapter 8: Xiaoyu woke up the next morning without Jin; she looked around the room and didn't see him. She also realized that she wasn't feeling good at all that morning. She decided to find her pajamas, and put them on; then continued to the restroom to finish her morning business. She brushed her hair, teeth and washed her face. From there, she continues downstairs; she feels light headed but doesn't make a big deal out of it. She walks downstairs to see the butler sleeping still. She looked around, still no sign of Jin anywhere. _"Hmm, where can Jin be this type of morning?" _Xiaoyu thought to herself. Then she heard the key enter the doorknob of the front door, she automatically knew it was him. The door flies open and just what Xiaoyu expected it was indeed Jin. Jin is startled by Xiaoyu as she stands in the way. "Don't scare me Xiaoyu; you know that I don't like to be startled." Jin explains "Whoops, sorry." Xiaoyu says Jin laughs softly before saying "Don't worry about it." She smiles and walks away but soon stops to hold her head, this got Jin very worried. "Xiaoyu, what's wrong?" Jin asks She looks at him and says "Nothing, just that I feel a little dizzy." "Perhaps you need to sit down and take a breather." Jin suggested "Maybe so." Xiaoyu agrees. She then sits down on the couch while Jin fetches her a glass of water. Jin comes back and sits down with his wife. "Do you know why you feel dizzy?" Jin asked "No, not really. I mean, it's not like I'm pregnant or anything." Xiaoyu says Jin's eyes widen. "Are you sure?" He asks "Yes, besides I don't have the 3 signs." Xiaoyu said "3 signs? Are you sure it's only 3? Ever thought about like 4 or 5?" Jin says Xiaoyu giggles before saying "Yes, I'm sure." "So what are those signs?" Jin asks "Dizziness, Weird Cravings and Morning Sickness." Xiaoyu explains. "But, you have one of those signs." Jin says "Yes, I know. But, I don't think that I'm pregnant though. I mean, I could be dizzy from something I ate yesterday." Xiaoyu explains "Oh please, food poisoning Xiaoyu? Is that the best excuse you can make?" Jin says "Yes." Xiaoyu answered that smile turned to a serious look as Jin asked "Do you want to take a test?" "Pregnancy test, I don't know. But, I'll try to." Xiaoyu says she gives Jin a big hug and kiss before leaving him. The next two days were very confusing for Xiaoyu, so she decided to take the test. She went to the local pharmacy store to purchase a test. Luckily, she was alone when she got home. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom, there she completed the test. She waited 10 minutes for the answer; she looked at the box and the tester that came with it. Her eyes widened by the results; the results read _"Positive"_ She gasps and stares at the tester and sheds a tear. _"Oh my god, I'm pregnant. I never thought this would happen to me, but I don't know how to tell Jin. I'm going to start a family that I always longed for. I have to tell him; No! He'll find out by himself. But, then he'll be mad at me for not telling him. This is so hard." _Xiaoyu decides to let Jin know that she's pregnant, but how is the question that's not answered.

Chapter 9: Xiaoyu waits for Jin to come home; she paces back and forth trying to get her thoughts together. _"Ok, so all I have to do is just say it. Jin, I'm pregnant. No, No, No that won't work. I'm going to make him faint if I just come out with it. He'll find out, I shouldn't worry." _Xiaoyu thinks to herself. Soon, Jin walks in and realizes that Xiaoyu is pacing. "A penny for your thoughts, Xiaoyu, What's on your mind?" Jin says Xiaoyu turns around and just looks at him and then looks away "Uh? Nothing, just thinking about some things, what makes you think that there is something wrong with me?" She says "Well, maybe because you've been acting really strange lately." Jin says as he takes off his jacket "Strange how? I mean, I may have mood swings but that's just me." Xiaoyu says "Yea, I know. But, I feel like you were avoiding me these last 2 days. What's wrong with you?" He says. She looks around the room before sighing and walking towards the bathroom, from there she grabbed the test she took from earlier today off the napkin and showed it to Jin, she then sat on the bed beside him and covered it with the napkin and then said "Before I show you this, you have to promise me that you won't freak out." He looks at her and says "I won't, promise." She sighs and uncovers the napkin to reveal the positive pregnancy test; Jin's eyes scanned it with all force. He was excited but at the same time scared and Xiaoyu knew he was. He looked at her and asked "Are you sure this isn't a joke?" "Why would I make a joke out of a baby, especially ours?" She says Jin just stares at the test; Xiaoyu looks at him and asks "What's on your mind right now?" "A lot, I just can't believe I'm going to be a father. I always wanted to be a father, but I didn't know that a father has to find out like this." Jin explains "All fathers had to go through it, including mines and yours. And it's nothing compared to see your child when he or she is born." Xiaoyu explains Jin smiles and says "Yea, guess you're right. So, you got any names?" "I just found out that I was pregnant today, so just hold your horses. But, if we were to have a girl, I would name her Ayame." She explains "What about if we have a son?" Jin asks "I would name him Toshiro, after my father." Xiaoyu replies "Middle names?" Jin asks "Ok, now you're starting to push the envelope a little too far, slow down. We've got nine months to think about those things, don't rush it. Can I ask you this?" Xiaoyu asks "Sure, you know you can ask me anything that's on your mind" Says Jin "Ok, so are you excited or glad or what?" She asks "I'm feeling mixed emotions right now, I don't really have a favorite but, if I had to choose it would be scared." He explains. Xiaoyu gives her husband a hug for comfort and said "Don't be scared, think about it; it'll be really fun." "Guess so, well, I'm going to sleep on it. Goodnight." Jin says "But, you didn't change out of your clothes. And shouldn't you wait for me?" Xiaoyu says "Ok" Jin says with a smile. He gets up and walks to the restroom and changes along with Xiaoyu. Soon, they get back into the bed; Jin dreamt the same dream from last night, Instead his mother says "My son, you are on your way to finding your destiny. You just have to wait for it to happen." With that she disappears into the heavens above and Jin wakes up the next morning and looks at Xiaoyu and thinks _"I've never been this scared in my life; I don't know how I can take this."_

Chapter 10: 3 months have gone by and Xiaoyu is 3 months in her pregnancy. They also found out that they were having a girl. Jin is starting to get used to the fact that he's going to be a father but, it hasn't fully set into him yet. In fact, he's still in shock; every morning he wakes up he looks at Xiaoyu then looks at her womb that she's holding their child. He's also very protective of his unborn daughter; so protective that he looks at anyone in an angry mood if they touch Xiaoyu's womb. Today, they're having special visitors; Asuka, Hworang and their 6 month son Kyoto. Their coming to help Xiaoyu with her pregnancy and to make Jin and Hworang friends again for Ayame's sake, they hear the doorbell; Xiaoyu gets up from the chair to get it but Jin sits her back down and says "I'll get it, you just sit and rest." "Ok, I will." She says as she sits down. Jin smiles and gets the door; as he opens it Asuka smiles from her ear to the other one and jumps at Jin who eyes open widely and catches her. "Uh, Asuka what are you doing? You know I have a wife that's sitting right there." Jin says in a very exhausted tone. "Whoops, so sorry Jin. It's just that I'm so excited, a new baby in the family wow." Asuka says "Umm ok, so ah make yourself a home, because you'll be here for a while." Jin explains, as they walk in Hworang gives Jin an evil stare, he stared back but stops because he thought about his child that he had to make a good influence towards her. He walks into his home, shutting the door behind him. He noticed that Xiaoyu and Asuka went upstairs to have a conversation while Hworang sits on the couch holding Kyoto. Jin decides to take a seat next to Kyoto instead of Hworang. Jin looks at Kyoto and examines him; he has Asuka's hair color, Hworang's facial characteristics and Asuka's skin complexion. Hworang looks at Jin and says "We have to end this feud between us, for both of our kids born or not. Because, I don't want our children to grow up to become like us arch rivals." "Wow, you thought about that all by yourself? Or did Asuka tell you say that?" Jin says "No, I thought of that just now because I care about my son and you should care for your daughter even though she's not born yet." Hworang explains "Never expect you to say that before me and I do care for my daughter, in fact I've fallen in love with her, every day and night I dream what she looks like whether she looks like me or Xiaoyu or possibly both." Jin explains "Oh, that's good. So, it's settled no more rivalry." Hworang said "Yea, it's settled. What was it like finding out that you were going to be a father?" Jin says "I was scared but, as I got used to it I started to grow feelings for Kyoto even before he was born, just as you're doing to Ayame. And there's nothing better than to see your child that you created for the first time and that's the great part but not only that but the hard part as well." Hworang explains Jin looks at him and thinks about what Hworang just said. _"Wow, I never saw this side of Hworang before, he's really change since Kyoto was born maybe I could do the same once Ayame is born." _Jin thought to himself.

Chapter 11: 3months have passed yet again and Xiaoyu is now 6 months pregnant and is starting to show. As for Jin he's really been adapting to the whole being a father thing, now, he's not bothered by it. Xiaoyu examines herself in the large mirror in their bedroom; she lifts her shirt over her stomach to see how big she's gotten. "Look at how big I am! And it only gets worse from here; I look like a walking beach ball!" She says "Not yet, this is just the pre-stage of a walking beach ball, but, that doesn't matter Xiaoyu, what matters is that Ayame is nice, warm and healthy in there." Jin says as he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and moves left to right very smoothly to comfort her and then looks at them in the mirror "See, look how great we are, all we need is just Ayame and we'll be complete." Jin says as he kisses her goodbye to start his day at work. With that, he walks out the double doors that guard their bedroom, but before he walks downstairs he walks in to check on Kyoto, Asuka and Hworang who were still sleeping away. He smiles slightly before leaving them, and proceeds to walk downstairs and out the door. Xiaoyu watches him leave out of the driveway from their window, "_Oh, Ayame if you can see what type of father you have you'll be very blessed." _Xiaoyu thinks to herself as she rubs her womb that cradles her unborn child. Soon, the other family wakes up with Hworang coming down first then, Asuka carrying Kyoto. "Morning, how are you?" Xiaoyu greets "I'm perfectly fine, how are you?" Asuka greets back "I'm fine but, Ayame maybe a little bit feisty today." Xiaoyu says "What makes you say that?" Asuka asks while getting herself a cup of coffee. "She's starting to kick me and it feels weird when she moves." Xiaoyu explains Asuka giggles "You're going to feel that Xiaoyu, that's the first part of being a mother, you have to feel it to believe it. As my mother would say, besides if I had to go through it with Kyoto, then you have to with Ayame." Asuka explains "Yea, guess you're right. But, it's going by fast, in 3 more months she's going to be here, good thing we have the nursery ready for her. I just can't wait any longer; I just want to see her." Xiaoyu explains "Yea, I feel that way too and I also see that you're starting to show; what does Jin feels about it?" Asuka asks "He feels fine, I guess. I don't see any mood swings from him, so everything is going great" She explains "That's very good because most men don't make it up to this point in any woman's pregnancy which means that you're making him grow up into a better man." Asuka explains Xiaoyu makes a sigh of relief, as she thinks about what Asuka said _"Asuka is right, I am lucky to have Jin around me and what makes it better is that I'm having his child. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now, all I need is my daughter and we can accomplish any obstacle. I just know it." _Xiaoyu thinks to herself "Well, as long as everything is going good between you two then everything is fine with me." Asuka says as she gets up to give Xiaoyu a hug.

Chapter 12: 3 months later, Xiaoyu is now 9 months which means that Ayame is due any day now and Xiaoyu is very excited. She examines herself every 3 months to see the pregnancy's improvement. "Ok, now I look like a walking beach-ball right?" She asks her husband "Yea, but no offense because a child that we created is growing in there and she's about to come very, very, soon." Jin says "You're right. But, babe aren't you suppose to be at work?" Xiaoyu says "No, I took off for 2 weeks so I won't miss anything even my daughter's birth." Jin says "Awww, that's so sweet of you Jin, you didn't need to do that." Xiaoyu says "Yea I did, I wouldn't miss Ayame's birth for the world. Even though, I may faint if I see it, but, I'll still be there." Jin explains with a small chuckle "So wait, you're going to faint on purpose?" Xiaoyu asks "No, I'm just saying so just in case it does happen I'm giving you a heads- up." Jin explains "Ok, I'll be ready." Xiaoyu says "Ok, Well, I'll be in the living room watching Kyoto while his parents are gone, so that I can get some start of being a parent." Jin explains Xiaoyu giggles "Ok, I'll be up here, alone, with no one here with me." She says "Ok, you can come with me downstairs Xiaoyu." Jin says "Ok" She walks over and they walk downstairs to babysit Kyoto.

Later that night: Jin was called back to work that night and Xiaoyu was very sad because she wanted Jin to be there when Ayame was born. So, Xiaoyu cried herself to sleep until she was awoken by a sudden feeling of something exploding, she felt a severe sense of pain. She screamed in agony in which woke up Asuka and Hworang. Soon, they came rushing in; "Xiaoyu! Are you ok?" Asuka asks "No, I feel intense pain and I can't move a lot." Xiaoyu explains "Xiaoyu?" Asuka asks "Yes?" She answers with a tired but scared tone "I think you're going into labor." Asuka explains "What? Are you serious? She wasn't due for another 2 weeks!" She responds "I guess she wants to come out now and she's not stopping so let's get to the hospital; A.S.A.P" Hworang says "Good idea." Asuka says. they immediately help Xiaoyu and walk her out of the bedroom. Luckily, Kyoto was still asleep but the butler was wide awake, they walk downstairs; Hworang helps Xiaoyu into the car in the garage while Asuka informs the butler on what happened. "Ok, I will take care of Kyoto for you." He responds "Thank you." Asuka runs outside into the garage, starts the car and heads out to the hospital to deliver a long waited Ayame. Everything was going fine until they hit the highway; traffic jam. "Oh gosh, just perfect; traffic jam is the last thing we need right now!" Hworang says as he honks the horn. "You know what; I'm getting really tired of this." Hworang says He then, swerves in front of the car in front of him and puts the pedal to the floor and exceeded the speed limits. "Now, we'll be there in no time." Hworang says

Chapter 13: Hworang kept his word; they did get to the hospital pretty quick. The paramedics burst through the hospital doors with Xiaoyu in a wheelchair in pain, and with Asuka and Hworang following behind. "I'm going to kill Jin when I see him!" Xiaoyu yells "Brings back memories Asuka?" Hworang asks "Yes it does; In fact, it scares me just to be here again." Asuka says they try to follow Xiaoyu into the delivery room; but was soon blocked by the nurses. "Sorry, but this is for immediate family of the child that's being born." She says "We're that child's aunt and uncle! We deserve to go in there!" Hworang yells "I'm sorry but I have to follow the rules. Until then, you have to wait here." The nurse explains "Is there any way we can get in there?" Asuka asks "I can let you in but when we start the delivery process, you have to leave." She explains "Ok, I can live with that." Hworang says "Ok, follow me." The nurse says, they follow the nurse to Xiaoyu's room where she's laying on the bed strapped in all varieties of wires to monitor Ayame's heart rate. "So, how you're feeling?" Asuka asks "I'm fine but, I can do better with Jin here." Xiaoyu says "Sometimes, it's like this. I had to go through it too." Asuka says "Really?" Xiaoyu asks "Yea, I was at the tournament when Kyoto was born." Hworang replies "So, how far are you?" Asuka asks "So far I'm 8 cm, so she's not far from now, I guess in about 2 hours should be when Ayame will be born." Xiaoyu says with a smile Asuka smiles back as well.

2 hours later: Xiaoyu is now fully dilated; and is now ready to deliver. But, there's a problem; no sign of Jin anywhere, Xiaoyu is really worried now. Soon, the nurses walk in asking Xiaoyu was she ready to deliver. Her body said yes but, her heart and mind said no. She was confused without Jin, she wanted him to be there but, he wasn't and Ayame wasn't waiting for her father anytime soon. Outside, Hworang is calling Jin's cell phone to tell him what's happening. "Dude, you need to get down here as soon as you can, your daughter isn't waiting for you, and so you best put the pedal to the metal." Hworang explains "Ok, ok, ok, I'm on my way now Hworang calm down." Jin says "Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down after you not coming to the hospital for your own daughter's damn birth!!!" Hworang yells "OK! I'll be there in 15 minutes, 'til then hold it off." Jin says "Whatever Kazama." Hworang says as he hangs up the phone. Meanwhile, 15 minutes away; Jin thinks to himself. His mind overflowing with his thoughts _"Damn it, how can I let this happen, I promised Xiaoyu that I wouldn't miss Ayame's birth! C'mon Jin think fast!" _Jin thinks to himself.

Chapter 14: Jin bursts through the hospital doors; 15 minutes later. He goes towards the front desk and asks the nurse behind it where his wife was, but she was too occupied on playing a pinball game on the computer. "Ma'am, I asked where Xiaoyu Kazama was?" He asks "I don't know, go find it yourself." She responds while looking at the computer screen. He sighs and runs to the hallway to the left of him. He soon feels a pain in his chest and felt light-headed. _"Whoa, what is this, why does my chest hurt and I feel light headed? Wait, Ayame must be born already! Damn it, I have to hurry before I faint. Hang on mom; wait until I find her room first." _Jin thought to himself Soon, Hworang called his cell phone he answered on the 2nd tone. "Hello?" Jin answers "Dude, I know you're here, I see your car. The room is 453; it's a hall away from you." Hworang says "Thanks for the short notice, how's Xiaoyu and Ayame, is she born yet?" Jin says "I don't know if she's born yet, that's your job to find out not mine." Hworang explains "Well, I don't need to say anymore." Jin says "Why?" Hworang asks "Because I'm right behind you." Jin says as he hangs up the cellular device "What a shame, you're still clueless." Jin says to Hworang as he walks into the room. When he got there, he immediately noticed Xiaoyu sleeping away. _"But wait, if Xiaoyu is here, then where is Ayame?" _Jin thinks to himself, he soon feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and notices that it's Hworang. "So, you want to see your daughter right?" He asks "That's what I came for didn't I?" Jin asks "Don't play dumb with me Jin, let's go." Hworang says as he walks out the door, Jin follows behind him. "Where are we going?" He asks Hworang. "You'll see." Hworang responds. Soon, they come upon the nursery; Jin looks through the clear glass window to find his daughter. "You know what she looks like, Jin?" Hworang asks "No, it's too many babies that look exactly like her." Jin responds as he points to a baby that looks nothing like him "Is that her?" Jin asks Hworang sighs "No you idiot, she's right there." He says as he points to a baby girl that has jet black hair, brown eyes and Jin's skin complexion but, looks like both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Wow, that's Ayame?" Jin asks "She has the last name Kazama right? So that means she's your child." Hworang says "Do you want to hold her?" Hworang asks Jin "Sure." "Ok, I'll go get her." Hworang says as he enters the room and softly cradles Ayame and brings her to her father. "Well, here you go, and remember exactly what we practiced." Hworang says Jin gently grabs his daughter from Hworang's grip and placed her in his. He examines her and looks at Hworang. "So, what do I do now?" Jin asks "Take her to her mother of course." Hworang responds "What? Didn't she already see Ayame?" Jin asks "No, as soon as she was born they had to take her and run some test." Hworang explains "What type of test?" Jin asks "Devil Gene." Hworang responds Jin eyes widen as he looks at Hworang with fear; then looks at his daughter. "Well, do you know the results?" He asks "We should get them..." "Excuse me, who is the father of Ayame Kazama?" The nurse asked "That'll be me." Jin responds "Follow me" Nurse orders

Chapter 15: Jin looks at Hworang with uncertainty, "Here, take Ayame and give her to Xiaoyu, I have to go." Jin said as he hands over Ayame to Hworang "Ok, I'll make sure I will." He replies with that, Hworang leaves Jin's presence. "Well? Are you going to follow me, ?" The nurse asks "Yes, I will." Jin replies, the nurse leads the way as they walk through three different hallways before reaching their destination. They walk into the room; the doctor sits on the stool while Jin sits in the chair next to the wall. "Ok, do you know why you're here?" She asks "Eh, no not really." Jin responds "Well, it's about your daughter, Ayame." She explains Jin eyes widen with concern "Is there anything wrong with her?" He asks "We thought she had the devil gene, but luckily she didn't, but, you do have to watch her breathing rates; she tends to lose breath in very quick timing so watch her very closely as the year's progress. But, it's possibly something temporary, so don't worry too much about it. Until her breathing rates change, we want to keep her here for about 3 days just to keep her monitored. Ok?" She explains Jin lets out a sigh of relieve "Ok, I can adjust to that. So does that mean you have to keep Xiaoyu too?" he asks "No, she's going to be fine; despise the pain she's going to have." The nurse explains "What type of pain?" Jin asks "Well, any type of pain a regular woman goes through after pregnancy. Her feet will start to hurt and she may not be able to stand for long; frequent headaches; that's why she's sleep now. She had a fever but we were able to bring it back down, so until we keep Ayame; you can spend some time with her ok?" The nurse explains "Thank you." Jin says as he exits the room. From there, he continues to walk to Xiaoyu's room to check on her. When he did, he noticed that Hworang was still holding Ayame; Jin walks over and says "I think it's time for me to hold Ayame now." Hworang looks at him and gets up from the chair so Jin could sit in it. Then, he hands over Ayame to her father; when he did Ayame opened her eyes so that she could see her father. From there Jin automatically knew that it wasn't going to be hard to connect with his daughter. It's just sad he has to wait three days for her to come home; she soon started to yawn, cradled herself under her father's loving grip and finally fell asleep. He removed the pink hat from his daughter's head so it wouldn't disturb her while she slept. He rubbed the alone hairs down with his finger with soft strokes. He noticed how much hair she actually had; she was beautiful all the way down to her 10 little toes. She was a reflection of Xiaoyu and Jin's love for one another, their special creation; and Jin vowed to protect her from harm's way even if it meant taking his life away to save hers. _"She's so adorable, never thought I could make cute kids like this. Ayame, my wonderful daughter; I will do everything in my power to protect you, we will always stay together through the good or bad. I promise you that I will be a better father than my father." _Jin thinks to himself. He soon follows behind his daughter and falls asleep as well.

Chapter 16: Jin was awoken by Xiaoyu the next morning; his eyes slowly opened finally seeing his wife. "Morning Jin, how are you?" She asks "I'm ok, Where's Ayame?" He asks "Over there in her baby bed as I call it." She responds Jin smiles and walks over to see his daughter who was bundled in a pink cloth sleeping away. Jin just admires his daughter by running a finger softly down her face; she soon gave him a small smirk in return. Seeing his daughter smile for the first time, made Jin's heart light up, he was so proud of her and she is only a day old. Xiaoyu walks over and admires her daughter as well, she rests her head on Jin's shoulder who then wraps his arm around her and caresses her as they both look at their marvelous daughter. "Who do you think she looks like Jin?" She asks "Well, it's hard to say, but she looks like my mother to me. What about you?" he explains "She looks like a cross between you and me, just like I wanted her to look like." Xiaoyu says "We can't take her home right away you know that right?" Jin says "What, Why not?" Xiaoyu asks "They want to monitor her breathing rates; she'll be with us in two more days." Jin says "Breathing rates?" Xiaoyu asks "Yes, she loses her breath quickly; but it's something that's temporary so don't stress about it." Jin explains Xiaoyu lets out a sigh of relieve, she then looks at Ayame who was trying to wake up while trying to get out of the bundle, she squirms and wiggles to get free; soon she starts to get mad and cranky and starts to cry. Jin starts to panic; he doesn't like to see Ayame cry, so he starts to take action but realizes he was too slow for Xiaoyu's motherly instincts. She picks up the crying infant and unbundles her and places her back into the baby bed, where she moved around freely. "How did you do that so quick Xiaoyu?" Jin asks "My motherly instincts were doing that, when babies have a problem the mothers normally spring into action." Xiaoyu explains "Really? Because I thought it was the fathers that do some work as well." Jin says "Yes, but not as much as the mothers do." Xiaoyu says "Yes, guess you're right." Jin agrees the nurses come in to take Ayame and continue to watch her for two more days; her parents pack their things and prepare to leave their daughter under the watch of the doctors. It was a very emotional time for Xiaoyu as she cried the whole way to the car. Jin didn't mind it because he was feeling the same as well, empty. He loved his daughter very much and it was very hard for him to let her go. They went into the parked Aston Martin and drove off; empty hearted without their daughter.

Chapter 17: 3 days went by in a flash and Ayame was home with her beloved parents. Jin was very surprised at how his daughter remained so quiet, normally he would expect her to be kicking, screaming and crying just like she was at the hospital. Xiaoyu wasn't home right now; she was at the dojo getting all the exercise while she can; which left Jin home with Ayame. He monitored her breathing just as the nurses instructed; right now seem like she was breathing normally which was an excellent sign. He looks at Ayame in amazement, _"Hworang was right; this is an amazing experience to go through." _Jin thought to himself. All went well, until Ayame started to cry. Yet again, Jin started to panic; he didn't know what was wrong with her, he already changed her and fed her. _"What can be wrong now?"_ He thought again. Until he realized that it was kind of chilly in the living room"_If I'm cold; then Ayame must be cold." _He grabbed the pink cloth and wrapped his daughter in it. He was tired and worn out, so, he decided it was best if he and Ayame take a nice, refreshing nap. He then walks upstairs with his daughter in hand, when he got to their room; he placed Ayame on the pillow he normally sleeps on, so she can get a head start on falling asleep. He gets a pillow from Xiaoyu's side and puts it on his side of the bed. Since Ayame was so small; she didn't take up most of the pillow; he then unbundled her. Finally, he puts his head on the fluffy pillow and drifts away into a deep slumber.

2:00 am: Jin woke up to the sound of Ayame crying in the next room. Jin got up from the mattress and started to scratch his head. He walked down the hallway with the moonlight beaming just right as he walked in his pajama pants to aid his daughters need. "Don't worry, daddy's coming. Hang on ok?" Jin assured when he walked in, he immediately noticed his daughter moving very uncomfortably as if something was bothering her as she cried. He picked her up from the crib and patted her back and walked around the room as she laid her head on her father's shoulder. Soon after, Ayame eventually stopped crying and went back to sleep, Jin was exhausted and he had to wake up in 4 hours so that he can get ready for work. _"Ugh. I'm so tired, good thing she's happy." _Jin thought to himself. He gave his daughter a loving kiss on her forehead before leaving her room. He yawned while walking down the hallway, when he got to the room he continued to do what he tried to do before, sleeping. But, he couldn't something was bothering him; he didn't know what it was. Finally, he went to sleep and had the dream about his mother again. The next morning, he woke up but he didn't feel the same, something wasn't right about him.

Chapter 18: 4 years later

Jin and Xiaoyu have been happily married for 7 years now, not only that but their daughter, Ayame has grown magnificently considering the fact that she is only 4. Xiaoyu is 27 and Jin was 28, so they're still considered young for how many years that they've been together. Today marked their 7th year anniversary which was October 16th and Ayame wanted to do something special for her parents. Xiaoyu and Jin slept peacefully in their bedroom until they felt something very unusual. Jin didn't make a scene out of it, so he left it alone; until the feeling came back again. This time he opened his eyes and got the shock of his life; Ayame was staring at him as he was sleeping. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Jin screamed as he fell out of bed. Xiaoyu woke up immediately, "What? What's wrong?" She asks Ayame looks over the bed to see her father looking very angry at her, "Whoops, sorry daddy!" she said with a smile Jin sighs as he rubs his head "Well, now I know why they call it a rude awaking, Ayame why did you scare me?" He says "I dunno I just wanted to surprise you." She explains "Well, I guess you surprised him alright." Xiaoyu says laughing Jin gets up and looks at Xiaoyu he then raised his eyebrow, "I don't see anything funny Xiaoyu." He says "Awww sweetie, loosen up; she was only playing." Xiaoyu says Jin shrugs then looking at his daughter, "Are you threaten me daddy?" she asks "What?" he asks "I'm just saying because you're looking at me like you want to fight me." She responds Xiaoyu rolls her eyes and put her head in her hand, "Oh here we go." She says Ayame then gets off of the bed and faces her father "Ayame, not right now." He says "Oh c'mon daddy, you always say that." Ayame says "Well, if you insist." Jin says as he gets into his fighting stance. Ayame has only an 8 week experience with the Kazama fighting style which is nothing compared to her father with over 15 years. "Ready?" He asks "I was born ready." She responds "Ok, give me all you've got." Jin says with a smirk. Ayame charges at her father with barricades of punches to his lower abs, even though, Jin doesn't feel a thing. He laughs as he picks up his daughter and carries her, he pokes her nose in which makes her laugh as well. He looks at her daughter; Ayame resembles both Jin and Xiaoyu. She has her father's eyes, skin complexion and mostly his attitude. While, she has her mother's eyebrows, long black hair and perfectly kind heart. "Practice your strength, speed and agility and you'll be as good as daddy in no time." Jin says to Ayame. She smiles and says "Really?" "Yep." He responds as he puts Ayame down "Well, since you said that, bye!" Ayame says "Hey where ya going?" Jin asks "To train of course!" "Ok." Jin says "Oh, I forgot one thing." Ayame says "And what was that?" Jin asks as he kneels down in front of Ayame. She gives him a peck on the cheek and a huge hug and says "Happy Anniversary daddy." She lets go, waves and runs off.


End file.
